Love Me
by TeylaZarren
Summary: This is the story of Naruto's older sister-Skye and her relationship with Itachi Uchiha. This story is about her life in the Akatsuki and the adventure she goes through. She must choose between her love for Itachi and her love for her little brother.
1. Chapter 1

Everything about him was perfect: the shape of his body, the sculpted muscles, the charcoal hair. His eyes were dark and demanding in the dim lightning, black depths that wanted to wrap me up. There was an intense quality to him, something primal and feral. He regarded me in a similarly scrutinizing way just before pulling me down onto the bed with him, laying his body across mine.

All he did was kiss me at first. Everywhere. He tasted my lips again and then my neck, tracing its shape with his tongue. My breasts held his attention for a long time after that, but then, breasts occupied most guys' attention as a general rule. He held them and kissed them, biting the nipples, keeping his eyes locked on mine the entire time. For me, it was like traces of fire shooting under my skin, like his touch was some kind of drug my body needed to survive.

When his face moved between my legs, it was only to nuzzle against the sensitive skin down there, to run his tongue along the place where my thigh connected with the rest of my body. He inhaled deeply, burying himself against me as though he needed to take more of me in.

He moved back up so that we were faced to face once more, his body again on top of mine. My own body was in agony, uncertain as to why we weren't expediting things. I don't know what look was on my face, but he smiled at me. It was a knowing smile, an animal smile.

"There is nothing in the world," he said in a soft, burning voice, "like the smell and look of a woman about to let you have her."

"Have?" I laughed. "Are you calling me a possession?"

"We're all possessions during sex, Skye."

And then I felt him slide into me, slowly at first as though he would inch his way in and catch me unaware, and then plunging all the way. I though the earlier delay around the tour of my body might have made him less hard, but if anything, he felt harder and bigger that when I'd put the condom on him. He moved at a rough, fast pace that in any other man would probably have ended things in thirty seconds. Somehow I suspected that wouldn't be the case here.

It wasn't.

I dug my nails into his back, arching myself up as though I would drive him farther and farther into me. Already I was almost painfully full, but it was a good pain, the kind that danced with pleasure, making the two inextricable. He moved with long, rapid strokes, watching my face carefully to see how I reacted to every movement and shift of position. When he hit a spot that made my lips part and cries grow louder, he thrust harder and more fiercely. My cries bordered along the edge of screaming, and he moved his hands to hold my wrists and keep my bucking body from moving. The wrist that had been hurt in my battle to capture the five-tailed dog two days ago complained a little, but it was lost to the building sensation between my legs, that burning liquid heat waiting to explode through me. Besides, I wasn't being gentle either. I slipped my hands from his hold, and clutched at his back, letting my nails dig in fierce and deep, almost hard enough to draw blood, I realized. That knowledge didn't make me stop. If anything, I dug deeper until he snatched my wrists back and held me down again. It was the roughest sex we ever had. And probably the best.

"Don't close your eyes." He told me.

I hadn't even realized I'd been doing it. Vision seemed a superfluous sense at the moment, compared to everything else I felt.

"Look at me." He whispered. "Look at me."

Our eyes locked as the pressure within me finally exploded, sending my body thrashing and shaking. My screams faded into one low moan, the only way I could give voice to the feelings coursing through me. One might have thought Itachi would slow down after that, but he didn't. He kept up the same ardent pace, still holding me, and it was almost too much after that orgasm. I could see from his face that my reactions aroused him, drove him on further. I was his possession in that moment, just as he had said.

My combative, fighter nature flared up just then. I decided that I didn't want to be the possession anymore. Dominance and power ruled my days; it would with sex too. I moved my hands from his back to his upper arms and shoulders. Relying on the element of surprise, I rolled him over, using my legs to pin him down, wrapping them around his hips. Pleased surprise poured over his face. He hadn't expected me to be so strong tonight. He shifted as though he might try to throw me, but I shoved him down. It turned into a rougher motion than I intended, but he didn't mind. If anything, it made the passion on his face grow.

"You submit now," I growled, pressing my palms down onto his chest.

A smile twisted at his lips. "Sure."

I guided him back into me, exultant that I was the one in control now. I moved my hips up and down, leaning over so I could watch him slide in and out of me. My hair, long since freed from its ponytail, hung over him, grazing his skin. I have hair the color of cinnamon, a tawny russet not dark enough to be auburn, nor light enough to be strawberry. In this lighting, however, it was only a dark veil between us. He brushed it aside and rested his hands gently under my breasts so he could feel their movement as I rode him. Looking up through my hair, I watched his face now that I was the one controlling him. It was exquisite. I moved faster and harder, bringing him all the way into me, watching and adjusting as it did. I wanted to see him come so badly, see the look on his face when he lost control.

I knew we were close when his hands dropped from my breasts to grip my waist and hips. His fingers clenched tightly into my skin, just as mine had earlier. He kept his gaze on me, bold and unafraid of me seeing him in climax. I moved more fiercely, urging him on, and then I heard a soft, ecstatic sound issue forth. His eyes never left mine, and his hands slid to the backs of my shoulders, suddenly raking down my flesh as his body released itself into mine.

I yelled out in surprise at the pain from where he'd scratched me. I'd dug into him too but nothing like what he'd just accomplished on me. When he'd recovered, and his frantic gasps had returned to normal, he seemed to realize what he'd done.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry." He said, his breathing still heavy. He pulled me to him, putting his arms around me, careful to avoid the places he'd gouged. I laid my cheek against the warm, sweaty skin of his chest. "Did I hurt you?"

I didn't know which part of sex he refereed to-probably that last bit of scratching-but really, it didn't matter. "No," I lied. "Of course not."

When we'd both sort of came back to ourselves, I went to the bathroom and peered at my back in the mirror. He'd missed my tattoos but definitely drew blood and tore skin. It was startling. I wet a washcloth and cleaned my stinging back as best I could, then pulled on my Akatsuki robe. Itachi still sat on the bed, watching me, but I left him there and went outside to the balcony of my house.

It was a gorgeous night. The trees and other forest plants stood painted in shadows and moonlight cast from a full silver moon. Moro-the Moon Wolf God-was out tonight, and I guessed she'd come through for me just now. Crystalline stars adorned the blackness.

It looked like the weather would turn on us soon. This surprised me, considering how clear it had been most of the day. Rain was rare this time of year. But dark clouds were tumbling quickly across the sky, blotting out the stars they passed. On the horizon the clouds came from, I saw a faint flicker of lightning. A wind picked up, the kind of wind that rises and falls like one's breath. The air was warm and alive, building up tension and power. It wouldn't be a dismal, glowering storm; it would be the kind of storm that left you awestruck about the power of life and nature.

I felt alive too in that moment, as restless and wiled as the tempest about to come. I felt pretty confident I had never opened myself up to anyone as much as I had to Itachi just now. I had let myself go. It was frightening and thrilling at the same time.

I heard him step out onto the balcony a few minutes later and then I felt his arms slide around my waist and his chest press against my back. He rested his chin on my shoulder. All was quiet around us. We were far from the nearest village-I built this house in the forest for the peace and quiet and for the amazing places for training-and not one of the Gods or their clans were awake. There was only the sound of the wind blowing around us and thunder growing louder.

Itachi's hands slipped to the front of the robe and opened the front. He then reached up and tugged at the robe so that if fell off, leaving me naked to the elements. I started to turn away, shy, but he held me where I was.

"No one's out." He murmured, running his hands over my body, grazing my breasts as he moved farther down. "And even if they were, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful, Skye. You are so amazingly beautiful."

He buried his face against my neck, and I leaned into him as he kissed me. His hand slid down between my legs and stroked me as the wind caressed my skin. When I whimpered out of desire, he released me for a moment, and I heard a slight rustling. He'd brought a condom outside with him. Presumptuous bastard.

He had it on in seconds and then returned his hands to me, positioning me so that I bent over, my hands holding onto the railing. He pressed up behind me, and then that hard thickness was inside me again, once more claiming possession. I was almost rubbed raw from our last round, but as he kept moving into me, I eventually grew wet again, allowing the line between pleasure and pain to blur once more.

It seemed crazy, having sex out here in public like this, but it was the kind of crazy thing that felt pretty damn good. Apparently he had an exhibitionist streak. But no one was out here. It was just us and the forest and the storm.

I hadn't thought I could come any more tonight, but he proved me wrong just as the first warm drop of rain began to fall. Thunder and lightning occurred together around us now; the storm had reached us, screaming its own ecstasy to the earth. Still Itachi moved into me, oblivious of the weather, intent only on me and him. At last, when we were in a full downpour, I felt him shudder and give a few last strokes before pulling out.

Then he turned me around and drew me to him again. I could hear his heart beating in his chest almost as loudly as the thunder around us. The forest flickered and flared to life in the lightning, and the pounding rain threatened to drown us.

But neither of us noticed.

I fell asleep pretty quickly after that, lying under the covers in his arms once we'd both toweled off. No insomnia tonight.

I woke up when the sunlight hit my face. My eyes fluttered open, and I lifted myself up onto my left elbow. I looked around for Itachi, but he was no where in sight. I listened to my surroundings, and I could hear Itachi talking to someone.

"Itachi. Don't you think you should go get Skye?" I could hear Kisame ask.

"I would, but when I came here earlier, she was still asleep." Itachi stated. "I've been waiting for her to wake up ever since I arrived."

"When did you arrive?"

"A couple minutes ago."

Itachi was using our cover story. Everyone in the organization thought we were bitter rivals and hated each other, not loved each other. So we acted like we hated one another when around the other Akatsuki members.

I yawned, and grabbed my clothes I wore under my Akatsuki robe. I quickly put them on, and walked into the living room.

"Hey, Kisame." I glared at Itachi. "Uchiha."

"Uzumaki." He glared back.

When I was only eight, my father-the Fourth Hokage-sealed the nine-tailed fox inside my new little brother. He was just born, and my father used my mother-Kizune Uzumaki-as the sacrifice for the sealing. He was killed after the sealing jutsu was performed, and I was horrified. My little brother had the demon that forced my Father to kill himself and my Mother sealed inside him.

I ran from Konoha, and became a missing-nin. No one knows that I joined the Akatsuki as one of the strongest members, and I'm one of the most wanted missing-nin. Naruto-my little brother-doesn't know I exist, and I wasn't planning on him finding out any time soon.

Kisame looked at me, then Itachi. "Um…Skye, Itachi. We need to get going."

"Let me get dressed completely first, Kisame. Then we can leave." I said, still glaring at Itachi.

"Hurry up." Itachi ordered. "We don't want the Leader to get mad at us because _you_ weren't ready to go."

"Pushy." I muttered as I walked back to my room.

I grabbed my brush and thoroughly brushed my hair and put it back into its ponytail. I grabbed my weapons holster and secured it around my right thigh; I grabbed my headband next, and tied it loosely around my neck. I picked up my Akatsuki robe on my way out of my room, and pulled it on. I buttoned it up, leaving the first three undone.

I walked into the living room, to see Kisame and Itachi waiting for me. I walked over to my ninja sandals and quickly slipped them on. I looked back at Itachi and Kisame, and put my hands on my hips. "Well." I said. "You two coming?"

We were walking through the forest, when Kisame asked Itachi a question we didn't have a story for.

"Where were you last night, Itachi? I was looking everywhere for you."

I looked at Itachi from the corner of my eye. He was still looking forward, when he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"I came here last night." He stated flatly. I glared at him.

"What were you doing here?" Kisame asked, curious now.

"I challenged him to a battle." I quickly said, before Itachi could say anything else.

"Who won?"

"We're not exactly sure…" Itachi stated, with that sexy dark tone to his voice.

"We're here." I said. We all looked up at the Akatsuki base. All three of us walked into the base, and headed straight for the meeting room.

Itachi and I sat across from each other, with Kisame next to him. On his left was Kisame, and on my left was Deidara. To my right was Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. He sat at the head of the table, with Konan-the other female member-to his left. Across from Deidara was Sasori, who sat next to Kakuzu. Hidan sat across from Kakuzu. Next to Deidara was Tobi, who was still trying to join our organization.

"Alright." Pein said. Everyone looked at him, and listened to what our Leader had to say. "I need you all to go after a Jinjerikii today. Itachi and Kisame, you two will be going after the nine-tailed fox. Kakuzu and Hidan will be after the two-tailed cat. Deidara and Sasori, you two go after the one-tailed raccoon. Zetsu, you and Tobi go after the eight-tailed snake. Skye. I have an important mission for you."

I looked at Pein with curiosity in my eyes. "Yes, Leader?"

"You will be going to Konoha, and you will be meeting your brother, the Uzumaki kid. And when Itachi and Kisame arrive to attack him, protect him. Make him trust you. Then, when the time is right, attack him and try to gain the power of the nine-tailed fox. With the twelve-tailed dragon inside you, this should be a piece of cake."

I smiled, revealing the dragon fangs I received when the twelve-tailed dragon-Kiyotaka-was sealed inside me by a mysterious ninja five years ago. I laughed, and looked at Pein with my blood red eyes.

"You think this will be hard? Kiyotaka is just laughing with excitement. He'll be happy to take down Kyuubi." I gloated. My smirk faded into sorrow. "I just don't know if I'm ready to talk to Naruto, though…"

"You'll do fine, Skye. If you can't take it, just kill him on the spot."

"Yes, Leader."

"Do not use your dragon kekkei genkai right away. When Naruto least expects it, then activate it. Show him the power of the Byakugan and the Sharingan combined."

"I won't fail you, Lord Pein." I bowed my head in respect. I sat up from my seat, and walked out of the room.

It was time to meet Naruto Uzumaki. My twelve year old brother. I wonder if he'll look like Father…or Mother…


	2. Chapter 2

I was close to entering Konoha. I had my headband around my neck still, and I was wearing my ninja uniform.

The uniform was black, and the shirt went down past my breasts just a little-a very tight fit, showed off my form very well-and the shirt had no sleeves; my shorts went a third of the way down my thigh, another tight fit. I had ninja tape wrapped around the area where my weapon holster was, the holster on top of the tape. I still wore my sandals, but my Akatsuki cloak was folded up in my backpack. I had a demon wind shuriken in my pack, and a bunch of summoning scrolls.

I had ninja tape wrapped around my neck and left arm now that I wasn't with the Akatsuki at the moment. The tape around my neck and arm hid my curse mark I received when Kiyotaka was sealed inside me. The curse mark looks like a dragon blowing fire. The dragon is on my neck, while the fire runs down my whole left arm.

My hair was pulled into a braided ponytail, and I wore two of my shuriken stars as earrings. Around my neck, I wore my Akatsuki ring-attached to a chain. The ring was secured under my shirt, so if I got into a battle, my ring wouldn't appear and reveal myself as an Akatsuki member.

Also on my shirt, above my left breast a little, was the Uzumaki swirl. The Uzumaki clan symbol. Surely Naruto will recognize that.

I arrived at Konoha gates. I looked up, and spotted the Hokage statues. I took a deep breath, and walked into Konoha, my home village.

I was walking through the streets, when I noticed that everyone was watching me. I looked at every one of their faces; they looked like they just saw a ghost. I then realized that Leaf ninja had been looking for me for twelve years, and I just suddenly appear in Konoha.

I sighed once again, and walked forward, acting as if I didn't notice the stares. I looked around for any signs of my brother, but I found none. That is, until I came to Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Give me another bowl, chef!" a young male voice shouted in glee. I looked towards the shop, and saw a young, blond boy in orange clothing sitting at the ramen shop. I looked closer, and noticed the Uzumaki swirl on his left shoulder. I walked up to the ramen shop, and took a seat next to the boy.

"Chef? Could I have one bowl of ramen, please?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Sure thing, little missy!" the chef turned to me, and gasped. "You're the missing-nin!"

Naruto turned to look at me, and I saw him eyeing my Uzumaki swirl.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Could I just have that bowl of ramen, please?"

"Sure thing, miss." The chef turned to begin making my ramen.

I looked at the staring Naruto, and I gave him a slight smile. "Hi, there. What's your name, kid?"

"Naruto…Uzumaki…" Naruto told me. I looked him over. He had Father's hair, and Mother's eyes. I had Mother's hair, and I used to have Father's eyes.

"An Uzumaki, eh?" I stated. "You're like me, then."

"You're a missing-nin?"

"Yeah. I ran away from Konoha twelve years ago, after my Father sealed the nine-tailed fox into my little newborn brother."

"Who was your brother?" Naruto asked me.

"I never knew his name…I just know he has blond hair and blue eyes like you. And he has Kyuubi-the nine-tailed fox-sealed inside him."

Naruto looked back at his empty bowl of ramen. "I didn't know I had a sister…" he mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I have the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of me…" he whispered, so only I could hear.

"You're…my little brother?" I asked, acting like I was shocked.

"I guess so…" he looked back at me. "But you look nothing like me…"

"You have Father's hair, and Mother's eyes. I have Mother's hair, and Father's eyes. Well, I did have Father's eyes…until five years ago…"

"What did Mom and Dad look like?" he asked me, sorrow on his face.

I looked at him, sorrow forming on my face now. "Mother…she was beautiful…her hair was a little darker than mine, and she had the most beautiful blue eyes. She came from the Whirlpool village. And Father…he was a true Leaf ninja. I was proud to be his daughter…"

"What'd he look like?"

"You know what he looks like…"

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "What'd you mean?"

I looked into his blue eyes. "Our Father…was the Fourth Hokage…"

Naruto stared at me with disbelief written on his face. "Really?"

"Have you ever looked at the Fourth's statue? He looks exactly like you, Naruto."

"Here you go, Naruto. Skye." The chef put a bowl of ramen in front of each of us.

Naruto looked at his ramen. "So the Fourth was my father?"

I nodded. "He would be very proud of you, Naruto. You're a ninja."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just met my little brother five minutes ago. And by just talking to you, I know you're a good kid."

Naruto looked back at me, then at his ramen. He picked up his chopsticks, and began digging into the ramen. I smiled, and ate my ramen.

"Alright, Naruto. That will be twenty yen." The chef said.

"Hold on, chef. I'll pay for him." I pulled out a small sapphire. "Will this be enough?"

I handed the sapphire to the chef. "Of course…"

"Keep the change, chef." I looked at Naruto. He was staring at me. "C'mon, little brother. Let's go home."

"I'm supposed to meet my squad for training today…"

"Well…introduce me."

"Sure! C'mon! Follow me!" he ran out of the shop, heading towards his squad.

"Hey! Wait up, Naruto!"

We were walking through the streets, and he was telling me more about him. "I'm still a genin, but I am determined to become the next Hokage!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! If my Father was the Fourth, then I wanna be a Hokage just like him!"

"Interesting…"

"Tell me more about you, Skye."

"Okay. Well…right after Kyuubi was sealed inside you, I was horrified. So I ran from the village, afraid of what you could do. When I turned fifteen, I accidently ran into a battle field where a war between ninja and the twelve-tailed dragon was happening. I was caught in the fight, and the leader of the ninja sealed Kiyotaka inside me.

After that, I just wandered around the villages looking for a place to call home. I never found one, because I didn't feel complete. Then I met someone who turned out to be the perfect guy. But I still didn't feel complete, even after meeting him. So I decided to come back here and find you." I looked at Naruto, and he was looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Naruto…I was only eight. I didn't know what to do. I just saw my Father use my Mother as a sacrifice and seal a demon in you. He died after using that jutsu, and ninja were pulling me away from my Father's body. I couldn't get to you. I'm sorry, Naruto. I wanted to bring you with, but where I ended up, you would've died right away…"

"Why would I die?"

"Because of what you are…I had to show these people that I was strong enough to work with them…"

Naruto looked at me. "Oh…"

"Naruto!" we heard a female voice call. "Hey, Naruto! Hurry up!" we looked up, and saw a girl with pink hair, a guy with black hair, and a guy with silver hair waiting for us.

"C'mon, Skye! Let's go!" Naruto ran towards the squad. I sighed and ran after him.

"Naruto. You're late."

"Sorry, Kakashi sensei…" Naruto apologized. "I just met some one who's been looking for me."

I looked at the girl. She was from the Haruno clan. The silver haired ninja was the jounin, and he was Kakashi Hatake. I recognized him from my childhood. The black haired boy, was Itachi's younger brother-Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto. Who's this?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah. Guys, this is Skye Uzumaki! She's my older sister!"

"Hi…" I mumbled. I was staring at Sasuke, looking him over for any resemblance.

"Skye? Is it really you?" Kakashi asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Kakashi." I stated. "Long time no see."

"When did you come back?"

"I don't know…ten minutes ago…" I looked back at Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha…"

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"Because…I know your brother…" I looked away from his face.

I could feel Sasuke's glare on me. "How do you know him?" he ordered.

"I…I have a past with him…he and Kakashi were my best friends…" I stated. "When I first met Itachi, he was only eighteen. We became best friends. After a while, I began traveling with him, not knowing what he did to the Uchiha clan…once he decided to join the Akatsuki, I left. That's all that I can tell you…"

I looked back at Sasuke. He was still glaring at me, like he knew I was hiding something. He knew I was lying. I didn't leave Itachi, I knew what he did, and we weren't best friends…we are lovers.

"So…um…you're from the Haruno clan?" I asked, looking at the girl.

"Yeah. I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura." I looked at Kakashi. "It's good to see you again. I see you're reading Jiriya's books." I eyed the book in his hands.

"You know Jiriya?" Naruto asked me.

"More that you know…" I sighed. "He wanted me to be in his movie…"

I looked at Naruto. "So, Naruto. How do you know Jiriya?"

"He's the one who taught me the Rasengan."

"You know the Rasengan, too?"

Naruto nodded.

"Interesting. Well. Don't let me interrupt your training. Go a head, Kakashi. Train them."

"Alright. Skye. Would you mind helping me?"

"No, not at all. What am I going to do?"

"I'm going to help Sasuke with his Chidori, would you mind helping Naruto with his Rasengan and Sakura with her techniques?"

"No problem." I said. "Alright. Sakura, Naruto. Follow me. I found the perfect training spot when I was only five."

I led Sakura and Naruto to the Valley of End. "So. What do you think? I found this place when I was five. The statues are of Medara Uchiha and the First Hokage. This is the place where Medara died." I looked at Sakura. "Okay, Sakura. What can you do?"

"The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, is teaching me medical nin-jutsu."

"Really? Alright. Sakura, I want you to practice your nin-jutsu. Naruto, show me your Rasengan." I pointed to a tree. "Attack that tree."

"Right." Sakura went into the forest to look for a wounded animal.

"Alright, here we go! Shadow clone jutsu!" a solid Naruto clone appeared, and he and the original Naruto began performing the Rasengan.

Naruto hit the tree with the Rasengan. I walked over to the tree, and looked it over. "Tsk, tsk."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Watch my Rasengan." I held my right hand out, and my chakra formed a ball in my hand. I charged for a tree, and hit it with the Rasengan. The tree fell over, along with the trees behind it. "That should be your Rasengan, little brother."

Naruto looked at the damage caused my Rasengan. He looked back at me. "How…did you do that?"

"Um…" I couldn't tell him that Kiyotaka's chakra is the chakra I use for special attacks like that…or could I? "Remember how I told you I have the twelve-tailed dragon sealed inside me?"

"Yeah…"

"Well. For special attacks like the Rasengan, I use his chakra. For normal ninja techniques, I use my chakra. If you could somehow channel Kyuubi's chakra into your Rasengan, you could do some pretty amazing damage. Not as good as mine, but it'll do."

"Right…"

It wasn't long after that when I told Naruto to call it quits. He had used up a lot of his chakra, and I didn't know if he could make it back alive…

While Naruto finished up his last Rasengan, I felt a presence. A presence that I could feel anywhere. Itachi's. He was here. And he knew I knew. He knew why I was working Naruto so hard, and why I called it quits when I did. It was so Naruto was too weak to fight Itachi and Kisame so I would have to fight them. Not my best plan, but hey. Itachi wouldn't mind me kicking his butt, would he?

Naruto and I were walking to his apartment, when I heard footsteps approaching. I stopped walking, and slightly turned my head.

"Skye, what is it?" Naruto asked me, walking back to me.

"We're being followed."

"You're very good, Skye." Itachi told me. I turned around, and looked up onto a nearby building.

"Hello, Itachi. Kisame." I stated. The two jumped down, and faced me.

"Long time no see, eh, Skye?" Kisame stated, sarcastically. We just saw each other a day ago.

"Yeah. Whatever." I stated. "What do you want?"

"You know what we want." Itachi darkly replied.

I pushed Naruto behind me. "You can't have him, Itachi."

"I believe we will take him, Skye."

"Shut up, Kisame. This is between me and Itachi."

"You two were always bitter rivals…" Kisame rolled his eyes.

"So, Skye, are you going to hand him over or not?"

I looked at Itachi with that loving glint to my eye. "You're going to have to do better than that, love."

"I guess I will…" Itachi charged for us.

"Naruto. Run."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Get out of here!" I grabbed a kunai, and blocked Itachi's attack. "Go!"

"No! I won't loose you again!"

I blocked Itachi's attack again. "You won't loose me! Just go!"

"Why are you protecting him?" Itachi whispered.

"Leader's orders…" I whispered back. "Remember? I fight you to protect little brother, fight Naruto after this, use dragon kekkei genkai then knock him out for Kyuubi. Remember?" I pushed Itachi away, and began performing hand signs. "Fire Style: Kiyotaka Flame Jutsu!" a fire dragon appeared in front of me, and blew fire at Itachi.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Kisame shouted. Water blocked the fire attack, and destroyed the fire dragon. I hadn't used my attack at full power, and I wasn't attacking Itachi with my full strength, either.

"You asked for it!" I shouted. I closed my eyes.

"Itachi!" Kisame shouted.

"Mekekyou Sharingan!" Itachi shouted.

"Mekekyou Drakengan!" I activated my dragon kekkei genkai to full power. "I can see your future movements, your chakra network, and copy your attacks. I can even copy bloodline traits. Don't mess with me now, dear."

"You're overreacting, sweetheart." Itachi teased. I glared at Itachi with my dragon-like sapphire blue eyes. The muscles around my eyes represented the Byakugan, and the comma like marks represented the Sharingan. But the dragon pupil meant that this was the Drakengan, the kekkei genkai I received from Kiyotaka.

I stared at Itachi's chakra points. I looked for a weak spot. No use. I looked at his next movements; he would try to use Tsukuyomi on me. Not gonna happen.

"Don't try it."

"Hmm."

"Don't try Tsukuyomi on me, Itachi. It won't work. I'll just counter it with eight trigrams sixty-four palm."

"I know you will."

"Isn't that the point of trying to use Tsukuyomi? So I could counter it?" I closed my eyes. I smirked. "You're in range, Itachi. Kisame." I went down into a stance.

"Eight trigrams…two palm! Four palm! Eight palm! Sixteen palm! Thirty-two palm! Eight trigrams sixty-four palm!" I attacked Itachi and Kisame with the eight trigrams. I knew they used a water clone or shadow clone, but I didn't care. As long as I didn't hurt my Itachi. I looked at Naruto.

"You used Neji's technique…"

"I'll explain later, brother. But right now, you must go."

"No. I won't leave." Naruto argued.

I glared at him. I heard footsteps coming towards me; I looked towards the footsteps and the next thing I knew, Itachi had me pinned to the wall. I grunted in pain.

"Now, now, Skye. Don't be so hasty with your kekkei genkai." Itachi teased.

"You too. If you're not careful, you'll go blind."

I looked at Naruto, then Kisame. Worried about what they would say when they saw my next reaction. I looked back at Itachi. "Have you learned control, Itachi?"

He knew what I was talking about.

"I've learned my control." He stated, knowing where I was going with this.

Something about this new realization emboldened me.

"No," I informed him. "You haven't. You put on a good face, and most of the time you do stay in control. But sometimes you can't. And sometimes…" I leaned forward, lowering my voice. "Sometimes you don't want to."

"Skye…"

I could see his labored breathing and knew his heart was beating as quickly as mine. And he wasn't pulling away. I knew this was wrong-especially in front of Naruto and Kisame. But right then, I didn't care. I didn't want to control myself. I didn't want to be good.

Before he realized what was happening, I kissed him. Our lips met, and when I felt him kiss me back, I knew I was right. He pressed himself closer, trapping me between him and the wall. He kept me pinned to the wall with one hand, but his other one snaked behind my head, sliding into my hair. This kiss was filled with so much intensity; it held anger, passion, release…

He was the one who broke it. He jerked away from me and took several steps back, looking shaken.

"In public?" he stated, looking into my dragon eyes.

"About time the word got out…" I muttered, looking into his red eyes.

"Wow, Itachi. Didn't know that's how you treat your rivals." Kisame snickered.

I looked at Naruto. He was officially confused. "What the…?"

"Itachi. You should go. He's no threat to you. And as long as I'm around, you can't get to him…" I glared at Itachi.

"The Leader would want you in our organization." Itachi stated, eyeing my necklace, knowing what was on the chain.

"Tell him no." I looked at Kisame. "Step away from my brother, fish-boy."

Kisame looked at me, then backed away, removing his hand from his sword. "Tsk, tsk. What a loss. Would really love you in the Akatsuki, Skye."

"I told you no. Now get out before I summon Kiyotaka on you."

Itachi ran his hand through my hair. "Think of my offer." He reminded me. "Let's go, Kisame. She's right. We can't get to the fox with her around."

The two walked off, unaware of my following gaze. I remembered the offer Itachi gave me before I left…

_"Skye." _

_I stopped walking and looked behind me. Itachi was standing at the doorway to the Akatsuki hide-out, staring at me. _

_"Yeah, Itachi?"_

_"I want to ask you something." He walked up to me, and put his hands on my shoulders. He leaned his forehead against mine. This was weird…he rarely did this._

_"Itachi…you're scaring me…"_

_"I'm scaring myself too, Skye. I was thinking. We've been together ever since we turned nineteen."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"And I was wondering if you would like to negotiate…"_

_I leaned away from him, and looked into his eyes. "Itachi, spit it out."_

_He sighed. "Would you?"_

_"Depends…what am I negotiating?"_

_"Our future…"_

_"Keep talking." I placed my hands on my hips._

_"You want to stay in the organization, right?"_

_I nodded in agreement._

_"I was thinking maybe we could…get married when you return…"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I was thinking we get married after you return from your mission. Have it just between us. I just want to be sure you belong to me and _no one else_."_

_"Itachi…I…I…I don't know what to say…"_

_"I can give you time. Just don't forget my offer…" _

_He took my hand in his, and placed something in it. I looked down, and saw he placed a ring in my shaking hand. He kissed my forehead, and walked back into the base, leaving me alone to think about his offer…_

I looked back at Naruto. "You hate me…"

"That's what you meant by having a past with Itachi. And when you said you met the perfect guy, you meant…"

"Itachi. Naruto…"

"Why? Why Itachi?"

"Because he understood…he just didn't love me for my power…but for me…Naruto…please…understand…"

"What is there to understand?" he demanded.

I sighed. "Sit down, Naruto." I motioned for him to sit. We both sat down next to the wall. "Listen to my story."

"What story?" Naruto demanded.

"_My_ story. My past. What really happened to me…

When Father sealed Kyuubi inside you, I ran towards him, wanting to see him. Two shinobi of the Leaf grabbed me and kept telling me "He's gone. He's gone." I didn't believe them. I wouldn't. I screamed at the ninja to let me go. To let me see my Father.

That's when I spotted you. I tried running for you. The grabbed me again, afraid that I would kill you for killing my Father. I screeched at them to let me near my brother. I screamed and cried at the same time.

I finally broke their grip and ran over to you. I looked at you, and knew you were my brother. You had Father's hair, and Mother's eyes. You were looking up at me, smiling. You reached for me, and I bent down to pick you up. Then something happened. I foresaw you in the future; I saw you being killed by a shinobi's hand. But that's not all I saw. I saw my future as well. I saw that I would join the Akatsuki; they would use me to get to you. I'm starting to think that joining the Akatsuki is my destiny.

I looked down at you one last time, before running. I ran to protect you from me. When I finally stopped running, it was to find a place to live.

For five years I searched for a place to settle down, but I had no luck. I was walking through a forest when I came to a clearing where a battle was being held. I looked around, and saw many dead or wounded shinobi of the Sound and Sand. The Sand ninja recognized me, and alerted the head Sound ninja- Orochimaru. He looked at me, and smirked. He was beginning to perform a sealing jutsu.

I looked up to see what he was sealing. It was Kiyotaka, the twelve-tailed dragon. He was so mad, he was ready to kill everyone in his path, not just the one's who attacked him.

I looked up at Kiyotaka with fear. I had never seen another Bijuu before, other than Kyuubi. What was even stranger was that this Bijuu had twelve tails, not nine. I remembered how the number of tails a Bijuu had represented his strength. I never knew until that moment that there was a twelve-tailed Bijuu. Don't ask me if there's an eleven-tailed one or a ten-tailed, 'cause I don't know.

I looked back over at Orochimaru; he was finishing up the sealing jutsu. When he was on the last hand sign, he shouted my name. I looked back up at Kiyotaka, and saw him turning into a giant light. The light shot towards me, and I was blown backwards. When I woke up three days later, I could feel a presence within me that I knew didn't belong. I argued with the beast in my head, until I finally got some valuable information out of him.

He told me who he was, and what he was doing in the clearing. He told me that he didn't know if there was a ten-tailed or eleven-tailed Bijuu either, he was more of the keep-to-myself Bijuu.

When I turned eighteen, I met Itachi. I was in the middle of a battle with a ninja known as Zabuza Momochi. After I won the battle, a young tracker ninja named Haku came and took Zabuza away. I looked into the shadows, and saw Itachi standing there, watching me with interest in his eyes. I thought 'Oh no, not another ninja who wants me for my power.' But that wasn't it. He told me that he thought he recognized me. I told him I was a missing-nin from the Hidden Leaf Village, and he told me he was a rogue ninja from the Hidden Leaf.

Once he told me his story, I remembered who he was. I had heard of Itachi when I was about five, but I never bothered talking to him. I figured it was just another annoying guy who wanted to be my friend because I was the hottest girl in the academy.

But that wasn't it. He turned out to be a great friend and protector. Every time I was running out of chakra in a battle, he would run over and protect me from danger. I started watching him more closely to see that he was always watching my every move.

I ended up falling in love with him over time. When he turned nineteen, I didn't have a birthday present, so I just kissed him to show my affection. He ended up telling me how he felt about me five weeks later, and we've been together ever since."

I looked back at my younger brother.

He was looking at the floor, processing the data. "So…you ran away because you feared you were the ninja who was going to kill me?"

I stared at him, shocked. "Well…yeah. Naruto…you saw how powerful my Rasengan is. Imagine what would happen to you if I ever lost control of Kiyotaka…"

Naruto looked up at me, with that knowing glint in his eyes. "I know what that's like. I lost control of Kyuubi once before. It was on the great Naruto bridge."

"I remember that battle…" I whispered.

"You were there?"

"Yeah. I followed you a lot when I wasn't doing any kind of mission. I watched your every move, I even watched how you handled Haku on the bridge." I looked at the floor. "Remember what the power felt like, Naruto? To have such power?"

"Yeah…"

"Multiply that power by one-hundred and you have what it feels like to have Kiyotaka take control…"

"Oh…I see your point…" Naruto looked at the ground.

I sighed. "C'mon. Let's get back before more Ninja show up wanting to kill me or harm you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Okay, so I have a feeling this chapter won't be as good as the others, cause Skye is remembering certain memories in her past throughout the whole chapter. So this might get a little boring…anyways…please R&R!!! J Oh, and the bold print is Kiyotaka talking. So, on with the story! R&R!!!

That night, Naruto and I went to bed pissed at each other…well…it was more like he was pissed at me.

He was still pretty ticked that I hadn't told him that Itachi was my lover, and that I had not brought him with when I had abandoned the village.

Naruto was sound asleep in his bed, while I was lying awake on the couch. I was having trouble sleeping, like always. The only time I didn't have insomnia was when Itachi was sleeping beside me.

I was staring up at the ceiling; it was a plain color, unlike my ceiling back at my little place. The ceiling in my room had stars on it, with dragons flying across the skies.

I sighed deeply, wishing Itachi was there to help me sleep. I found myself singing _Everytime We Touch _by Cascada to myself. The song was soothing to me, and helped me image Itachi next to me.

"_Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side._" I quietly sung.

A stray tear fell down my cheek, telling me my heart yearned for Itachi's touch. This was the first mission I was assigned to without Itachi. Leader-Sama knew we had our differences, but being from the same village we proved useful and a powerful team.

I sighed, sitting up and placing my feet on the ground. I grabbed my pack and dug through one of the pockets, searching for the ring Itachi had given me. I took it out of the box I had placed it in, and stared at it emotionlessly.

The ring was a golden band, with a diamond in the middle. It had blood-red rubies surrounding the diamond, forming the shape of a flower. Two smaller jewels-a sapphire on the right and an amethyst on the left- were next to the jeweled flower. On the bottom of the band was an inscription, one that was defiantly from Itachi. It said: _You belong to me and no one else. Forever._

I smiled to myself, and looked out the window into the starry night sky. It was on a night like this that I had first kissed Itachi…

_The fire burned brightly. I stared at Itachi through the flames. The fire reflected beautifully in his charcoal black eyes. His eyes flickered up to my gaze._

"_What?" he demanded._

"_Nothing." I responded. "I just feel bad that I didn't get you a birthday present."_

_Itachi looked back down at the fire. He apparently didn't care that it was his nineteenth birthday. But I did. _

_Over the time we had been traveling together, I had experienced strange feelings that I'd never felt before. I had soon realized that these feelings were what others called love. I had fallen in love with Itachi Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf Village. _

_I watched the Uchiha tend the fire. He stared into it with no emotion, ignoring my watchful gaze. Would I dare give him the present I had for him, even though I told him I had none?_

"…_Itachi…" I muttered._

_He looked up at me. _

"_I…um…I actually do have a present for you…" I stood up and walked over to him. I sat down next to him, facing him. _

"_What are you doing?" he demanded._

_I hesitated before answering. "Giving you your present…"_

_I leaned forward, hesitating. _

C'mon, Skye! You can do this! _I told myself._

_My lips were only inches away from his. I took a deep breath, and my lips connected with his._

_Our lips morphed together perfectly, like we were made to be together. I was careful not to upset him, but I think I had shocked him with the sudden compassion. _

_His lips were as soft as silk. They were irresistible. Hell, he was irresistible. It took all my strength not to pull him closer, but I managed it._

_I leaned away, and stared into his shocked eyes. _

_I looked away, embarrassed by my outburst. "Happy Birthday, Itachi."_

That was our first kiss. He was totally stunned by what I had done, and was confused on why I had done it.

I laughed to myself. "Wow, Skye. Shows how much control you have." I said to myself.

**Keep your memories to yourself, Skye.**

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Kiyo._

**That's Kiyotaka-Sama to you, Skyriss.**

_Yes, Kiyotaka-Sama…_

Skyriss was my full name, and Kiyotaka only used it when he was pissed at me.

I looked back down at my pack, and saw one of my scrolls, the one to release Kiyotaka from his seal. I remembered how I first released Kiyotaka, the day he had first taken control…

_Itachi and I were walking down the road, not talking. We had just been in a battle against twenty criminals, all of them strong. I had been wounded in the battle, but I kept it a secret from Itachi. _

_Itachi looked over at me, worry written on his face. "Skye? Are you okay? You look pale."_

_I looked over at him. "I'm…fine…" _

_I fell to one knee, weak._

"_Skye?" Itachi helped me up. _

_I winced in pain, and looked down at my wound. It was worse than I thought. I was still bleeding, and the wound felt like it was burning. _

Kiyotaka? Why haven't you healed me yet? _I demanded._

_**Because that ninja used poison attacks. The wound is deep. Healing poison takes time. And your walking doesn't help the matter. You need to stop so I can heal you and save both of our skins.**_

"_Skye, you're hurt." Itachi stated. He sounded scared. _

_I looked into his eyes. "It's nothing. Trust me. Kiyotaka is all over it."_

_Itachi looked at me, debating with himself. "No. We're stopping so I can heal you. I don't trust Kiyotaka with your life."_

_**Why that selfish brat! If it wasn't for this curse seal I'd tear him apart!**_

"_Itachi. Please. We have to keep moving. You saw what happened last time we stopped, we were attacked. I don't want that to happen again. Cause next time, it could be the Leaf Ninja that are looking for me. I don't wanna go back to the village. I wanna stay with you." I admitted._

_Itachi smiled, and ran his fingers through my hair. "I wanna stay with you too."_

"_Then let's keep moving." I suggested._

"_After you're healed." Itachi ended the conversation with that._

_It was about two hours later that Kiyotaka had finally healed the wound. Itachi had left about twenty minutes ago to fetch firewood. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. _

_Leaves rustled…but there was no wind. _

_Someone had followed us here…or found us. _

_I stood up, and listened. The ninja was in the tree to my far left. I threw shuriken at my opponent. _

_The ninja came out of the trees, and threw kunai at me. I dodged, but the ninja interpreted my attack and appeared behind me. He grabbed me, not letting me go._

_I struggled to get free, but this ninja was strong, and not about to let me go._

"_I see you are the host for the twelve-tailed dragon Kiyotaka." the voice stated._

_**I know that voice. Skye! Quickly! Break his grip! This ninja is too strong for you, even with me! **_

_I heeded Kiyo's warning; I bit the ninja with my dragon fangs. Blood ran down his skin, but he wasn't releasing me anytime soon. I bit down harder, growling. Why wasn't he letting go?_

"_It is no use trying to escape." the ninja snarled. _

_If that was the case, I knew only one other way out._

"_ITACHI!!!!!" I screamed into the night sky. Hopefully he heard my call, and was running this way at this very moment. _

_The ninja growled at my outburst, and squeezed. _

_SNAP!_

_I felt some of my rib bones break in two. I screeched in pain. What kind of monster was this guy?_

_The ninja threw me on the ground._

"_What kind of ninja can't break free of me when she has the strongest Bijuu inside her?" the ninja scowled._

_I slightly turned my head to see a ninja with orange-red hair standing there. He had many piercings, and he had the look of hate in his eyes. _

"_Kiyotaka…?" I weakly asked for help._

_**Skye. The only way for me to help is for you to break the seal.**_

"_I can't do that…"_

_**You must! If you want to die and leave Itachi then leave the seal! But if you want to live, break it!**_

"_No…" I argued._

_**Skyriss Uzumaki! Break the seal!**_

_I had to obey his orders. I focused on the curse seal, trying my best to break it in my condition. _

_The seal broke in two. _

_Fire raced towards the mysterious ninja. The ninja dodged the fire, which was now heading straight towards me._

"_Skye!" Itachi shouted. _

_The fire collided with my flesh. The fire disappeared, and my skin remained un-burnt. Dragon scales had protected me from the fire, and they were the scales of Kiyotaka. The scales disappeared, and Kiyotaka's black chakera circled me in fierce movements. _

"_Skye…?" Itachi stated._

_I looked at Itachi, and a evil smiled twisted at my lips. "I wouldn't get in my way." _

_I slowly felt my mind slip away from my control. Kiyotaka was now in control…_

"Kiyotaka-Sama. You never did tell me what you did to Lord Pein…"

**I almost murdered his ass is what happened. If you hadn't awoken, we would be the leaders of the Akatsuki right now.**

_Guess you were pissed off…_

**You bet I was! I was even more pissed off when he wanted us to join the Akatsuki! After what I did to that bastard, he should have been frightened of us! But no. He wants us in his organization! And I though Itachi was selfish…**

I snickered to myself. Kiyotaka never did learn how to control his temper. I looked down at my pack, and spotted my Akatsuki ring, remembering the day we were accepted into the organization…

"_Skye? You okay?" Itachi's voice asked me._

_I faintly opened my eyes, and saw Itachi looking down at me, worry written on his face. I sat up, supporting my weight on my elbows._

"_Itachi…? What happened?" I whispered, still weak._

"_Kiyotaka took control. I thought he was never going to stop." Itachi told me._

_Orange-red hair._

_That's what I saw behind Itachi._

_The ninja that attacked me was standing behind him, looking interested._

"_What are you doing here?! I thought Kiyotaka took care of you!" I shouted._

"_He almost did. That is, until your mind awoke." the ninja told me._

"_Huh?" Okay…this ninja had me officially confused. Did Kiyotaka knock me out so he could take control?_

_**When you broke the seal, your mind slipped away into a coma. You don't remember anything about the battle, do you?**_

_I searched my memories for anything that happened after I felt my mind slip away. _

"_No…I don't…" I told Kiyotaka._

"_Skye? Are you sure you're okay? You still seem pale…" Itachi worried._

"_She'll be pale for a while." the ninja stated. "Her chakera system needs to recover from the burst of power."_

"_Why are you here?!" I demanded from the ninja._

"_My name is Pein. I'm the leader in an organization known as the Akatsuki." the ninja told me._

"_The Akatsuki consists of ninja from different villages who have committed the worst of all crimes and can never go back to their own village." Itachi told me. "He wants us to join the Akatsuki."_

_**Why does he wants us to join? We haven't committed any crimes…**_

Probably the power, Kiyotaka-Sama. He probably wants us for the power.

_**That's a possibility. Ask him.**_

"_Why do you me? I haven't committed any crimes." I said._

"_Well. The goal of the Akatsuki is to gather the power of all the ten Bijuu." Pein explained._

_**Explains why he wants us in the organization. Probably so he can kill you and harvest my power.**_

"_Go on." I stated._

"_You're strong, Skye. Incredibly strong. With you in the organization, the members will feel more confident on their missions knowing they have a Bijuu on their side." Pein told me._

"_Uh-huh." I didn't believe him. _

Kiyotaka?

_**I don't trust him. **_

You don't trust Itachi either, though you still work with him…

…_**touché…**_

"_What's in it for us?" I asked, meaning me and Itachi. _

"_Power. Revenge. Not having to hide what you've done. The basic." Pein replied._

_Of course! The basic! I hate the basics…_

"_Itachi?" I looked at my partner._

"_It's an organization that does evil deeds. I've already killed my clan, so I don't see a reason why I shouldn't join. It's your decision whether you want to join or not." Itachi told me._

_**Of course he'd join! Murderer of his own clan joins and evil organization! So obvious!**_

Shut up.

_**Make me!**_

_I looked at Pein, debating. Should I join? Or should I decline?_

"_I'll do it. On one condition."_

"_Name it." Pein told me._

"_Kiyotaka remains unharmed. And when it comes to controlling the Bijuu, you turn to Kiyotaka. He'll be able to control easily. Don't pull any heroics and try to control them on your own. You won't be able to do it." I told him, anger in my voice._

"_Done." Pein stated, no emotion at all. He looked at me and Itachi. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."_

**Well…at least he's kept his end of the bargain.**

"Yeah, I know…"

"Skye?"

I looked over at Naruto, startled by his voice.

"Skye? Who were you talking to?" Naruto asked me, rubbing his eyes.

"No one. Just myself. Go back to sleep." I ordered. "Oh, and Naruto. About not telling you…"

"Don't worry about it, sis." Naruto told me, stretching.

"What? I thought you were still mad." I stated, confused. He was still mad, wasn't he?

"No. Not anymore. I understand what you did. I probably would've done the same thing…besides the whole getting with Itachi part…"

I laughed; I held my arms out for him. "Come here."

Naruto jumped out of bed, and ran into my open arms. We embraced each other in a tight hug, not about to let our sibling out of our grasp.

"I love you, Skye." Naruto told me.

A soft snore sounded from his little body. I smiled down at my little brother.

"I love you too…"

**I think he trusts you…**

_I think so, too._

Tomorrow, I would show Naruto the place I used to train with Father, and that's where I would bring him to the Akatsuki…


	4. Author's Note

**Hello there my fellow "Love Me" readers,**

**Yeah, I'm sorry but I just haven't been in a "Naruto" mood of late. =S**

**I apologize. I've been focusing on my "Supernatural" story because the ideas are just flowing for that one. I promise, as soon as the words just flow onto the page for "Love Me," I will update! I'm sorry! **

**So if you're a Supernatural fan, I suggest you check out my SN story "They Who Have Blood On Their Hands". I think it's pretty awesome so far ****:) But then again, that's just me. Some of you might think it's crap while others are in love with it… *cough* Josenia Morgan Hathaway *cough* Huh? What's that? I said something? I don't know what you're talking about...I said nothing.**

**I apologize once more. I'M SORRY MY FELLOW READERS!**

**And if any of you have any ideas for this captivating love story of Skye Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha, then please leave me reviews and let me know! **

**I thank you for your understanding (hopefully you understand)...**

**Huh? *looks off in the distance* Huh, what's this? It looks like….A MOB OF ANGRY READERS! AHHHHH! *runs away from the angry mob that is carrying pitchforks and torches* **

**(See you soon…?)**

**~ Teyla**


End file.
